


Hidden Liaisons

by andromedaflynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: Hiding from the team leaves you in a very precarious position, namely between the legs of one Steve Rogers.THIS IS SMUT AND PRETTY MUCH NOTHING BUT SMUT, BE WARNED/ENJOY





	Hidden Liaisons

The sound of footsteps had your gaze rushing towards the closed door, knowing all too well that the team was on their way. You had to leave, you knew that, but the desire to stay was too strong. Straddled above his thighs, his hands still holding you tightly against him, refusing to cease in the way he rocked your body forwards and backwards, continuing to draw that tantalizing friction between you both.

Pulling back ever so slightly, just enough to pull his lips from that sweet spot on your neck, you had to hold back a huff of laughter at the groan of disappointment that came from deep within him. Gazing up at you from behind long lashes, Steve’s lower lip pouted out slightly, knowing you had to leave yet wishing desperately you would stay so you could continue the enticing actions you were engaged in.

“I should go before they get here,” you spoke in a hushed tone, all too aware of the suspicious gazes you would receive from the group if you were found alone with Steve again. But despite your words your hands remained firmly placed on his shoulders, drawing nonsense against the tightly drawn cotton shirt that sat there.

A heavy sigh came from the blond beneath you, acceptance and resignation settling in his features before he pulled you forwards once more, leaning in for one last kiss. Despit eht fact you knew you had to leave the kiss was still filled with heat, albeit somewhat softer, as if a silent promise of things to come.

The sounds of voices suddenly reached your ears, just on the other side of the door, and you looked to Steve with wide eyes. You had procrastinated leaving for too long, and you were about to get caught. Perhaps it wouldn’t have mattered to some, but you had been so careful about hiding your liaisons, and you’d be damned if you were going to let Stark know he was right about his suspicions about the two of you.

Before you even knew what you were doing you were ducking under the desk, Steve pulling his chair in towards you to help hide you, along with hiding the rather excited state you had left him in.

The grumbled sounds of the rest of the team entering had your full attention as you kept as quiet as possible, silently hoping no one would notice your crouched form hidden under the expansive table. Shuffling of chairs and you found yourself surrounded by legs, thankfully far enough from you that you didn’t have to fear accidentally brushing up against anyone or getting kicked. You kept close to Steve, your forearm leaning against his calf in a silent message that you were staying close.

It felt like forever before the meeting finally started, Tony taking his place in front of the holographic screen as he began to go over excruciatingly dull details that barely held the room’s attention for more than a few minutes. If it felt that long before he had even begun you knew it would seem like an age before the meeting was over, and there you were, trapped under the desk between Steve’s legs without even your phone to keep you entertained.

Suddenly a thought came to you, a wicked grin pulling at your lips as you looked straight ahead at the still semi-erect member in front of you. Well, that was definitely one way to keep yourself entertained, and you certainly wouldn’t hear any complaints from Steve about how dull the meeting was if you went ahead with your plan.

A curved palm kneeded at the still clearly visible bulge in front of you, and suddenly Steve was buckling forwards, his elbows leaning against the table above you as he tried to play off the sudden reaction. You could imagine the stern glare he would be throwing your way if he were able to get away with it, but you knew all too well that he couldn’t, or rather, wouldn’t. There was too much at risk if you should be caught, and the thought of having him right in front of you, completely at your mercy had you beyond excited.

Your other hand traced against the inside of his thigh with a feather light touch, delighting as you watched the muscles beneath clench with excitement.

With an excruciatingly drawn out pace you made your way up, continuing to draw those mindless patterns against his thighs, making a deliberate decision to avoid the place you knew he desired you most. A single finger traced against the edge of his trousers, drawing a soft line against his stomach that had him jostling against your touch once more. Your lips quirked into a smug at the instant reaction, entranced by just how much control you had over the situation, about how eagerly he was responding to your touch despite the fact that the team was surrounding him, filling his ears with boring details of administrative information he couldn’t care less about.

With a wicked grin you began to pull his shirt from his trousers, careful to use the slightest of movements so as to not capture the attention of any of the others that sat around the round table. Only when it was free and the pads of your fingers were able to lightly trace over heated skin did you move onwards.

Taking careful hold of his belt, you made sure one hand sat over the metal of the buckle, ready to stifle any sound the metal might make as you slowly took the belt out from it’s loop, the palm of your hand slowly easing it through the next loop to make sure you had plenty of space.

Your fingers taking a hold of the edge of his boxers, you found yourself with a slight problem. Moving them down to a more appropriate place where you were actually able to continue would require movement from his part, and you weren’t entirely certain how to get that from him without drawing unwanted attention in your direction. But, as if he was able to read your mind, Steve was suddenly shifting his weight back in his chair, his hips lifting just enough for you to ease the fabric down enough to get to what you wanted.

His gaze met yours for the shortest of seconds, a mixture of curiosity and desire flittering through his eyes before quickly being replaced by a seemingly bored look as he returned his attention to the meeting taking place around him, pushing his chair as far in as he possibly could to make sure you were completely hidden.

With a gentle hold you pulled him free of the fabric that remained partially covering him, excitement filling you as you felt his thighs clench once more in anticipation. You had never done anything like this before, but the thrill of your surroundings, of the possibility of being caught seemed to turn you on even more and you could practically feel yourself dripping with desire. There was no way you were going to back down now.

You could feel his dick hardening against your touch before you even began to move, and with just a few careful movements down his length you had him hard in your grasp. It was a gorgeous sight, not only because of that enticing size but the fact that you had him so turned on so quickly.

Your tongue darted out to wet your seemingly parched lips before you even knew it, and you were quick to lower yourself onto him, taking just his head between your lips as you placed a wet kiss against him.

A sudden jut forwards from his hips and he was pushed further against you, his arms reaching blindly out behind him as he struggled to hide his movements in an awkward stretch, his hands clenching in a barely contained desire to grasp at your hair and pull you against him.

Pulling back with a smug smirk, your hand kept him still in front of you. Oh, this was going to be fun. Moving forwards once more you traced a deliberate line with your tongue along the underside of his shaft, careful to not let your lips touch him. You may not be able to make him beg you, but oh how you planned on making him want to.

With your hand making lazy movements against the base of his shaft you returned your attention to his head, swirling your tongue over it before withdrawing once more. Your hand shifts up and down his length in slow light motions and then with intentional lack of warning you take him slowly into your mouth, inching your way along him until you can take no more.

A shuddering sigh from above you and you pause your movements, silently listening as he assures the others he’s fine. Only when his hand comes to stretch over his thigh in a desperate need to hold onto something do you dare continue, taking deliberate slow drags up and down him. You take your time with each bob of your head, knowing there’s little he can do about the way you drew out the excitement, watching as his hand grasped tightly at his thigh next to you.

You could tell he was struggling as his hips shifted once more, desperate to thrust himself into your warm wet mouth, but he had too much self control to give himself away to the rest of the team. Watching him get more and more caught up in your attention, you let your hand rejoin the movements, stroking what you could not fit in between your lips. His fingers stretch out at the sudden extra touch and before he can calm himself you change it up again.

Shifting closer until your body is jammed between his open thighs, you move your head around him, hollowing your cheeks as you feel every part of his girth surrounded by your mouth. The taste of him almost has you moaning, and you consider for a moment dropping your hand between your thighs, desperate for some friction against that swollen bud of nerves, but this is not the time. No, you want to see just how desperate you can make him, just how hard you can make him cum whilst struggling to hide it from his friends.

Another bob of your head and you release him from your mouth, running a figure of eight against his head with your tongue before swiping over it with the flat of your tongue. Your hand continues to pump him, as you lavish his head with attention, barely holding back a hum of approval as you watch him shift again at the feeling.

A gentle kiss against his head and you’re slowly taking him into your mouth again, but you soon find yourself being pushed forwards, his hand moving from his thigh to the back of your head. He doesn’t force you, doesn’t push himself further than you’re able to take, but with his hand tightly wrapped through your hair he guides you into a faster pace, no longer able to take the teasingly slow movements you were making.

You smirk against him, loving the feeling of desperation you feel in the way he pulls you along his length. But you aren’t about to give up control, not now, not after such careful precision in your movements this far. Hollowing your cheeks once more, you let him guide you into the pace he desires, your hand continuing your movements at the base of his cock. A heavy exhale from him and you know he’s close.

With careful motions you move your free hand from it’s spot on his thigh where you had anchored yourself earlier and slip it carefully to his balls, tracing those same feather light shapes against them as you feel him struggle beneath you. It barely takes a moment before you feel his hand tighten in your hair once more, the only warning you get before he’s gushing cum down into your mouth. You don’t stop your movements, taking all that he is able to give until he finally settles somewhat in his seat, a heavy exhalation the only evidence for the team to witness.

A smug smirk plays on your features as you slowly trail your lips off of him, wiping at the corners of your mouth to make sure you had every drop of that sin filled desire. His hand moves to right himself, carefully tucking himself back into his pants before subtly doing up his belt once more.

Somehow time doesn’t seem to go quite so slowly now, you can still hear Tony droning on above you, but the thrill of what you had just done makes it far less painful to witness, and it seems only moments pass before chairs are being pushed backwards and the room is emptying once more. It takes almost a minute before Steve is throwing his chair backwards, his hand stretched out to help out out from your cramped hiding space. A wicked grin is on his lips as he takes in the sight of you, lips still plump from their previous activity, but otherwise looking completely unaffected were it not for the mischief reflecting in both your eyes.

“Some meeting,” he practically exhales the words, his gaze falling to your lips with a quirk of amusement.

You hum in agreement, free hand moving to pat down an imaginary crease in his shirt. “I’m afraid I didn’t catch most of it,” you reply with a playful tone, your features pulled into what was meant to resemble innocence. “My attention was… elsewhere.”

A single huff of laughter falls from his lips as he tugs you closer until your flat against his chest, his hand tracing patterns against your hip. “I think I should probably return the favour,” he speaks in a low husky voice that has you nearly moaning at the very sound.

Excitement fills you instantly, knowing all too well that you were soon to receive the release you craved. “Your place or mine?”


End file.
